Crystal Clear
by Oceana Mist
Summary: Sokka is forced to chose between Ty Lee and Suki, Suki was always there and loyal to him, but Ty Lee always had a mystery about her. Who will he chose? R
1. Crystal Clear Part 1

Ty Lee looked at the ocean. Particularly the part of the ocean where Sokka's ship was out. She saw Sokka and Suki on board. Sokka had his arms around Suki from her back and she turned her head so he could kiss her. Ty Lee's heart broke. She was standing on the cliff staring out. She looked down at her blue dress. It was moving with the wind. The colors of the sunset fit perfectly with the ocean. The clouds wore thin but were still visible.

A single dear slid down Ty Lee's face into the ocean. She had been in love with Sokka for ages. She always found it hard to tell him. She had planned this from the moment she had seen him. She knew he would never fall for her. So she decided to try to MAKE him. She would wait for a day where Sokka and Suki were out on their boat. She would jump off the cliff. Of course she wouldn't kill herself just pretend to start drowning. Sokka and Suki would see and pull her aboard. Sokka would take care of her, and possibly fall for her. There was one more thing, Sokka wouldn't recognize Ty Lee. Ty Lee had disguised herself as a water bender. She let her hair out of it's usual braid, and bought a blue dress, and blue contacts.

Ty Lee put her plan into action. She jumped off the cliff and screamed. Sokka and Suki parted and looked out to the cliff where they saw a girl falling off the cliff. Sokka widened his eyes and jumped in the water. He swam towards her and swam her back to the boat. Suki helped her up and began CPR on her. Finally she started 'breathing' again. Ty Lee slowly opened her eyes. The first person she saw was Sokka staring at her in shock.

Sokka looked at the girl and figured she had to be from the Water tribe, she was strangely familiar, her hair was VERY wavy and she had piercing blue eyes almost not real.

Thankful to Ty Lee, she was a very good actress. "Where am I?" She moaned.

"You're on a boat. You fell off a cliff!" Suki exclaimed.

"A cliff what was I doing there? Do I know either of you?" Ty Lee asked clearly confused.

"No, but you do look familiar, are you from the water tribe?" Sokka asked her.

"Y-yes, I am are you? I feel like I've seen you before." Ty Lee asked.

"Yeah, I am actually. Are you from the Southern or Northern water tribe." Ty Lee couldn't remember which tribe he was from so she went with her instincts.

"Southern. You?"

"Southern." Sokka helped Ty Lee up.

"What's your name?" Sokka asked.

"Oh it's... uh..." Ty Lee couldn't think of a name. She thought of the Ocean... Blue, Clear, CRYSTAL!

"Sorry my names Crystal." Ty Lee said.

"Do you remember your last name?" Suki asked taking Sokka's arm.

"Um I don't have one." Ty Lee said.

"That's all right. Sokka you know the boat why don't you show her an open chamber."

"Alright, I'll be right back." Sokka swiftly kissed Suki and Ty Lee shuddered. Sokka led Ty Lee to a room where she could sleep until they could get her to the Southern water tribe.

"So, your name's Sokka?" She asked.

"Yeah, so Crystal do you think your memory was affected at all?" Sokka asked.

"Um, no let me think a minute. My parents names were... uh... Paku and Flascent. I am 17 years old, I have no bending powers and I don't remember what I was doing on the cliff." Ty Lee told him.

"Well it doesn't seem like you lost your memory. Do you know what you were doing so far away from the water tribe?"

"Uhhh yes! I do! I was looking for the water benders brother in the avatar's group. I wanted to learn the ways of the sword." Ty Lee rushed.

"Well then I'm your guy!" Sokka smiled proudly.

"You know where the brother is?" Ty Lee asked.

"I AM the brother." Sokka told her.

"Oh great! Do you think you could teach me the sword?" Ty Lee pleaded.

"Well... i dunno... I have a lot to do..."

"Like what?"

"Well, I'm supposed to meet up with the avatar and his wife, Toph and Katara, my sister, and Zuko her husband, in a few days, and I was going to propose to my girlfriend, Suki." Sokka explained. Ty Lee's heart broke. She could barely stand to see them kiss, but MARRY? Ty Lee couldn't help it but she started crying. Sokka spun her around to face him. "Is something the matter?" He asked her.

"Y-y-yes!" Ty Lee threw her arms around him and cried into his shoulder. Sokka didn't want to hurt this girl so he didn't push her away.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah, that'd be nice." Ty Lee pulled back and looked in his eyes.

"Ok. So what's up?" Sokka asked her.

"Well... I love this boy-man, and during the war we were enemies, but now we aren't. I still don't think he realizes how much I love him, and I found out that he is engaged to another women... who I don't believe he loves as much as he thinks he does." Ty Lee cried.

"Damn, I wish Katara or Iroh were here they were good with advice... umm have you tried talking to him? Katara says that works sometimes." Sokka suggested.

"Well, no. He hasn't seen me for four years, since the war ended, and he JUST got engaged, I had this plan but I don't think it'll work." Ty Lee sobbed.

"You should try to talk to him, you know I know what it's like to lose someone you love, I went through it. Twice." Sokka told her.

"What happened?" Ty Lee asked.

"Well, the first girl I loved was Yue, she's turned into the moon spirit." Sokka said.

"Oh well, that's sad." Ty Lee replied.

"Yeah, and the second girl. Well it's kind 'a like the same thing your going through. She was an amazing warrior, not a bender, but she had this rare talent, she could kill someone by poking a pressure point. She was amazing. The first time we met she tried to kill me... while flirting with me... It was weird, but I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She was just amazing. I saw her once after that. Me, Zuko my Dad and Suki were fighting her and Azula. It was pretty much me and Zuko against Azula and Suki against Ty Lee, that was her name." Ty Lee's eyes widened. Sokka loved her.

"W-w-what happened?" Ty Lee asked quietly.

"Well I looked for her after the war ended, but I couldn't find her. She used to be a Kyoshi Warrior, but Suki ended up kicking her out. I finally gave up my search and came back here to Suki. I didn't know what I would do If I saw her again. I wouldn't know if she would kill me or flirt with me!" Sokka laughed.

"That sounds like something I would do." Ty Lee laughed along.

"Huh?" Sokka was confused. Ty Lee took off her contacts and put her hair in a braid.

"Hi Sokka."


	2. Crystal Clear Part 2

Sokka looked at her with a blank look on his face. Ty Lee smiled at him, as she released her hair and let it fall down her back.

"What was that about you saying you lost me?" Ty Lee smirked.

"I-I-I don't know what to say." Sokka told her.

"Don't say anything, just show me." She started leaning in towards Sokka, who walked away. He sat down on the bed and put his hands over his face. Ty Lee just looked at him. She decided to go over and sit next to him. When she did, he didn't move away but just became neutral. After 5 minutes she finally said to him,

"Sokka please talk to me?"

"What do you want me to say Ty Lee, I love you and I'll leave Suki. That I'll give you the engagement necklace I made for Suki and throw her overboard the ship?!" Sokka yelled.

"Sokka-" Ty Lee started, he waited and she fought back tears. She took a deep breath and said, "I love you and I always have, yes I imagined everything you have just said, but not in the way you said them. I thought that over time you would grow to love Crystal and then I'd tell you it was me."

"Oh that would have been a great idea. Make me fall in love with a non bending water tribe girl from the southern water tribe only to tell me you were the one who was hunting me down!" Sokka was beyond mad.

"Why are you so upset?!" Ty Lee yelled.

"BECAUSE I SPENT 4 YEARS LOOKING FOR YOU AND WHEN I FINALLY GOT OVER YOU AND PLANNED TO ASK SUKI TO MARRY ME YOU SHOWED BACK UP AND RUINED EVERYTHING!!" Ty Lee stood there stunned. Sokka didn't love her anymore. He didn't care that she was back, all he thought was that she had ruined it. She couldn't help it but she started crying. She put her blue contacts back in and ran up onto the deck listening to Sokka yelling, Ty Lee wait!!! She just kept running, once she reached the edge of the boat she jumped off and swam towards the cliff where she would climb. Sokka ran into Suki,

"Where did she go?!" He yelled.

"I think she ran to the front of the boat!" Suki told him. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and ran to the bow. She wasn't there. He looked down and saw her swimming towards the cliff. He thought, _oh shit, _and with out thinking, jumped in after her. He kept yelling her name and she swam faster. When she reached the cliff she climbed like crazy. Sokka knew he could never do it so he swam back to the boat where Suki was staring in shock.

"What just happened?" She asked.

"Ty Lee jumped off the boat and is climbing up the cliff." Sokka told her, he watched her eyes widen and turn into volcano's that were ready to blow.

"What's wrong?" Sokka asked.

"TY LEE? I THOUGHT HER NAME WAS CRYSTAL? OH MY GOD!!! TY LEE!!!" She yelled and jumped in the water she swam to the cliff and climbed. Ty Lee didn't realize she was being followed, and when she reached the top she curled in a ball and cried. Not long after that Suki reached the cliff. She jumped on to Ty Lee and started wrestling with her.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM SOKKA 4 YEARS AGO WHEN I KICKED YOU OUT OF THE GROUP!!!" Suki yelled. Ty Lee pinned her to the ground.

"I LOVE HIM JUST AS MUCH AS YOU DO!!! I HAVE FROM THE FIRST TIME I SAW HIM!!!" Ty Lee yelled.

"YEAH WHEN YOU TRIED TO KILL HIM!!!" Suki spat. Ty Lee had had enough and pressure pointed Suki. Suki fell on her back gasping for air. Ty Lee stood over her crying.

"You don't know what I've been through. I've been through a hell of a lot more than you have. And now I've been heart broken. Sokka isn't choosing me he's choosing you. He told me he was. You're a very lucky women. I'm leaving, Sokka will come and get you and you'll live happily ever after." Ty Lee ran far away from Suki. She watched from a distance, Sokka pick Suki up and kiss her passionately. She watched their boat sail back off into the ocean. She watched the moon and stars come into view. Then she felt a presence behind her. A male presence. She turned around and saw Zuko. He was standing over her.

"Ty Lee?" He asked. He hadn't seen her since she was kicked out of the kyoshi warriors.

"Zuko?" She stood up and hugged the fire lord.

"It's good to see you, but where's Katara, Toph and Aang?" She asked.

"Katara is in town meeting with Sokka and Suki. I believe Toph and Aang are with her. Are you alright you look like you've been crying." And Ty Lee broke down again, she told Zuko of everything that had had happened in the last 4 years.

"Why didn't you invite me to your wedding?" Ty Lee asked him.

"I did, you sent the invitation back no." Zuko replied. Ty Lee was quiet, she told him she hadn't and Zuko told her,

"I have written you many letters over the years, as has Sokka and Katara. We all gave them to Suki who told us she knew where you were and would get them delivered to you..." Zuko told her.

"Suki never wrote me and I never got any letters from you Sokka or Katara. I guess Suki never got around to sending them to me." Zuko looked at her stunned.

"Would you like me to catch you up?" Zuko asked her.

"Sure." She replied. Zuko told her he had a beautiful son, Paku, who was a fire bender. He told her Aang was planning to propose to Toph on her birthday, and that they have all missed her, mostly Mai.

"Oh well that's nice." Ty Lee replied.

"I have to go meet up with the rest of the Gang, do you want to come?" Ty Lee shook her head and told him to go. He told her everything would be alright and then he left. Ty Lee sat there for a while. Then another boy came up beside her. He looked oddly familiar. He grabbed her wrists and covered her mouth. He told her,

"Don't make a sound and don't move and I promise not to hurt Sokka." He dragged her away.


	3. Crystal Clear Part 3

Ty Lee felt her hands being tied behind her back and her head being covered in a rag. The voice kept telling her to be quiet or he would kill Sokka, and she was quiet. Ty Lee started to panic. Who was this man? Why was he kidnapping her? A million questions ran through Ty Lee's mind a million miles an hour and then Ty Lee felt the man pick her up and she felt fear. Her heart was pounding like crazy and her head was telling her to try to pressure point him but her hands, nor legs would move.

After what seemed like hours of walking Ty Lee was stopped and turned around a few times. She heard faint whispering.

"Yeah that's totally her."

"Come on let's see the eyes!"

"I remember that hair!"

Suddenly her hands became free and the rag was lifted off of her head. She looked at her surroundings. There were gigantic trees all around her and there were three boys, and one girl-she thought. One had a straw hat and was holding a bow and arrow. The other was huge in size, the girl was small and barely looked like a girl. Then there was the other boy. She recognized him a little. He had shaggy brown hair and he was very tall and handsome. He had a tiny weed sticking out from his mouth.

"Jet?" Ty Lee asked. Jet. Her first boyfriend. Jet. The one who caused her father hell during the war. Jet who tried to wipe out a town who her cousins lived in. Jet. The one who had been the first to break her heart.

He smiled at her and knelt down on one knee and took her hand. He kissed it for a long time. Finally he stood up and stared at her.

"Hello Katara." _Katara?_ Had she heard that right? He thought she was Katara. She remembered her hair and eyes were different from her usual style, and it didn't help that she was wearing a blue dress. Ty Lee wondered why he had threatened to kill Sokka if he was trying to capture Katara. Then Ty Lee remembered that Katara and Sokka were brother and sister and they loved each other very much.

She remembered how cruel Jet was and he would probably kill her if he found out who she really was, so she decided to go along with it.

"What do you want Jet? I'm a very busy girl. I don't need you crap right now. I want to go home, back to Sokka, Zuko, Toph, Aang, and Suki." Ty Lee exclaimed.

"Sorry Katara, no can do. You'll be hanging with us from now on. Don't even try to water bend. We have a little surprise for you back at the hide out." Jet grabbed Ty Lee's hand and pulled her towards the hide out. She was dragged up a rope and thrown into a room. She looked at her around. A chair. A bed. A table. And a rug. Not shabby, but not the usual niceness she was used to. She sat on the bed and waited for something to happen.

An hour later, Jet came back in with a middle aged man. Jet sat him down on the chair and made Ty Lee stand up.

"Katara, this is your new teacher. He will teach how to become one of us. Sorry darlin' but your never going to see Sokka, Aang, Toph, or Zuko ever again." Jet smirked and left the room. The man tried to make small talk with her, she ignored him and tried to leave. He wouldn't let her. He kept pushing her into talking and finally she gave in

"Hey sorry for the hold up guys I ran into an old friend." Zuko said.

"No problem. We were having a great time! Then you showed up." Toph sarcastically said.

"That's not true at all we missed you." Katara gave him a big kiss.

"Okay that's enough you guys!" Sokka made an X with his two pointed fingers.

"Alright." Katara and Zuko laughed. Paku came running up to them.

"Mommy! Daddy! I wand du pway on da cwiffs. Angy won't wet me!" Paku pouted. Zuko picked Paku up and said,

"Hey Aang's just a meanie! You and me can go play on the cliffs now can't we?" Zuko smiled at his son.

"Yay!" Paku smiled and clapped his hands.

"Please don't be long. I don't want to unpack everything by myself." Katara told Zuko. He kissed her cheek and said he'd be back in ten minutes. She never counted on Zuko to be on time so she told them he'd be back in about a half hour.

"My nephew is adorable. Now come here give your big brother a hug." Sokka opened his arms and Katara gave him a big hug. He gave her a bear hug.

"Can't-Breathe!" Katara choked.

"Sorry." Sokka let his sister go. Aang took Toph's hand and whispered something in her ear. She nodded eagerly and they walked off towards the beach.

Sokka, Suki, and Katara looked at each other uneasily. Katara decided that they probably wanted alone time so she told them she would go and find Zuko. Katara ran towards the cliffs. She saw Zuko and Paku running around. The sun was setting and the light glinted off both of there eyes. Paku's blue eyes were filled with happiness, as were Zuko's golden ones. Paku looked mostly like Zuko, but had few of Katara's features. He had her wavy hair and Zuko's color hair. He also had Katara's eyes.

Every time Katara looked at Zuko, she remembered why she had fallen for him. He was handsome, charming, and had such a way with kids. He was a wonderful father. Katara walked over to them and asked,

"Do you want me to play to Paku?" She asked. He nodded and laughed. They all ran around.

Zuko stopped to catch his breath. He saw something shimmering under the setting sun. He walked over, and he saw a beautiful necklace. It was from the fire nation, then he remembered that Ozai had given one to each Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee when they were little, symbolizing there friendship. He knew it was Ty Lee's prized possession and would never be so careless as to leave it behind. Zuko knew something had happened to Ty Lee.

"Katara! May I speak to you for a moment?" Zuko yelled.

"Sure, come here Paku!" Katara lifted up Paku and walked over to Zuko.

"What's wrong?" Katara saw the look on Zuko's face.

"It's Ty Lee's, she would never go anywhere with out it. Something has happened to her." Zuko dropped the necklace in Katara's hands. Katara examined the necklace. She noticed it had the letter of Ty Lee's first name on it. T and then an A and an M. She saw three circular gems all connected in the middle of the necklace. The first one was red, the one in the middle was a whitish blue, and the third one was red.

"What are Ty Lee's middle and last names? And these Gem's are beautiful." Katara said.

"Those letters represent three names, Ty Lee's, Azula, and Mai. The gems on either side of the white one are meant to represent Ty Lee and Mai. The one in the middle is meant to represent Azula." Zuko explained. Katara looked at him quizzically.

"My father Ty Lee, Mai and Azula each the same necklace when they were little. They were best friends when my father had the royal jeweler make those for Ty Lee, Azula, and Mai who shared the same birthday." Zuko told Katara.

"What do you think happened to Ty Lee?" Katara asked him.

"I don't know, but we should find Toph." Zuko told Katara.

"Why Toph?" Katara asked.

"Because Toph can figure out which way Ty Lee's footprints went, and if she was with someone."


	4. Crystal Clear Part 4

"Yeah she was with some tall scruffy haired guy who chewed on this leafy thing." Toph told them. "It seems like she was struggling."

Just then Sokka walked up.

"Who is this she we are talking about?" Sokka asked.

"Ty Lee." Zuko answered. Then he looked at Suki.

"What?" Suki asked.

"Why is it that Ty Lee never got any of the letters we gave you to give to her?" Zuko asked.

"What do you mean?" Suki asked, feeling pressured.

"We all gave you letters to get to Ty Lee, and you never did tell us why you kicked her out of the Kyoshi warriors..." Zuko pushed.

"Yeah why did you kick her out anyways?" Sokka asked.

"I well um..." Toph cut her off.

"Tell the truth Suki, remember I can tell when you are lying." Toph smirked.

"OKAY! I KICKED HER OUT BECAUSE SHE KEPT TRYING TO CONTACT SOKKA, AND SOKKA KEPT TRYING TO CONTACT HER. THEY WROTE LOVE LETTERS, AND IT MADE ME SO SICK AND JEALOUS THAT I COULDN'T STAND HER BEING AROUND US ANYMORE. I TOLD HER THAT SOKKA NEVER LOVED HER AND THAT SHE SHOULD STAY AWAY FROM HIM." Sokka was enraged by this.

"YOU SELFISH LITTLE..." Sokka started. Then his eyes widened and narrowed on Suki. "You read the letters... you never gave me a letter from her, nor did you ever give her one from me did you?" He pushed.

"Not once." She said.

"Suki we are over." Sokka told her.

"BUT SOKKA! I DID THIS FOR US! PLEASE PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME." Suki cried.

"Sorry Suki, but you did this to yourself. Come on guys let's see if Ty Lee is in any danger." Sokka told the rest of the gang.

"I'm coming with you." Suki insisted.

"No, you are staying here. Katara will make sure you do." Sokka looked to Katara.

"I have to stay with Paku anyway, so yes I will." Katara drew water from the sea and imprisoned Suki in an igloo.

"Don't even try getting out, I'll pelt you with water if you do." Katara threatened.

"Toph you come with me, Aang, Zuko please go tell the captain of my ship that he will be escorting Suki home. Tonight." Sokka told the rest. They all agreed and Toph and Sokka started walking towards the woods when Katara stopped them.

"Sokka, who do we know that's tall has scruffy hair, and chews on a weed?" Sokka had an epiphany and smiled.

"Thanks sis!" He yelled as him and Toph ran in the direction that Toph sensed Ty Lee was dragged in.

They finally got to a deep part of the woods when Toph stopped.

"Sokka, this is insane, her footprints end here, actually that scruffy guys do to." Sokka looked up and saw the familiar tree houses of his past.

"Yeah that makes sense. Do yourself a favor get back to camp as fast as you can I'll take it from here." Sokka looked at the tree and saw the latter. He climbed it and snuck around. He heard a deep voice talking inside one of the tree houses.

"You will never leave here, so you might as well get accustomed to it. First off you always need to watch where you are going. If you fall grab onto a tree branch and keep climbing..." Sokka wondered what that was all about. He peaked in the window and saw Ty Lee sitting as far away from the man as she could and the man was lecturing her. All of a sudden Jet walked in.

"Leave us teacher." The man bowed and left. He walked in the opposite direction of Sokka.

"My sweet Katara, how I have yearned for your presence amongst me and my kind." Jet kissed Ty Lee's hand...

_Katara? _Sokka thought, then it hit him Ty Lee did look like Katara with her hari down and blue contacts in.

Jet leaned in a for a kiss, and Sokka felt jealous rage wreak havoc inside of him. She tried leaning away, but Jet kept pulling her in.

"Jet stop." She cried. He pulled her by her hair and she was forced to turn around.

"I already told you, you aren't leaving Katara. I don't care how much you hate me. I am the only man you will ever speak to again and you will get lonely and I'll be the only one here." He seethed.

"You are no man Jet, you are a coward, who is afraid that unless he kidnaps and threatens a women she will never love him." With that he slapped her and Sokka ran in.

"Let go of her now." Sokka seethed.

"Sokka!" Ty Lee cried of joy.

"Sokka, leave now or else I'm going to have to hurt you." Jet stood up.

"Let her go now or I swear I will kill you." Sokka growled.

"Sokka no! He's to strong" Ty Lee cried.

"Ty Lee let me handle this." Sokka yelled. Jet's eyes went wide as he whipped his head around to face Ty Lee.

"Ty Lee?" He was astounded. Ty Lee took out her contacts and Jet screamed.

"NO! I DON'T WANT YOU!" He grabbed her wrist and Sokka stood in his way of the door.

"'Fraid I can't let you do that." Sokka pulled out his boomerang and hit Jet on top of the head with it. He was knocked out instantly and Ty Lee stood gaping at Sokka.

"Are you going to stand there staring or are we leaving?" Sokka chuckled and offered his hand. She took it and they climbed down. They walked in silence back to where the group was. But the igloo was gone.

"Where's Suki?" Sokka asked.

"On the boat leaving like you asked." Aang smiled. Ty Lee looked at Sokka in shock.

"What? But aren't you going to propose to her?" Ty Lee asked.

"I was until I found out how cold she is." Sokka looked away. "I'm going to go get some sleep guys." Sokka walked away and Ty Lee tried to follow but Katara stopped her.

"Ty Lee I know you love him, but keep in mind he was in love with Suki and he just found out her true colors, you need to give him some time to get over that." Katara advised.

"How do you know I love him?" Ty Lee asked.

"I got Suki to spill it." Ty Lee smiled at Katara.

"TY LEE!" Ty Lee turned around to see Mai running towards her.

"Mai!" The two girls embraced each other. Zuko came up behind Katara and wrapped his arms around her and Paku who was in Katara's arms. Aang walked up to Toph and pulled her close.

"I was going to wait to do this until your birthday but..." Aang got down on one knee and pulled out a case. He opened it to reveal a necklace with a gem stone that look like every element was bound to it.

"Toph? Will you marry me?"


	5. TRAILER LINK

Hey everyone here is the link to the trailer for Crystal Clear

http:/ www. youtube .com /watch?v=HDgED-tva_c


	6. Crystal Clear Part 5 Final Part!

Three things went through Toph's mind.

1) OH MY GOD AANG IS PROPOSING

2) OH MY GOD I'M GOING TO BE THE AVATARS WIFE

3) These nitwits better not aww or I'll kill them

Aang stared into to Toph's blank eyes. He prayed the answer would be yes, and that if it wasn't she wouldn't laugh or earth bend him to another nation. Aang waited with his knee on the ground, Toph's hand in one hand and the betrothal necklace in the other.

"Aang- I- Don't know what to say." Toph said blankly. "Except YES!" She shouted and pounced on him. She kissed him like there was no tomorrow and he was so happy. He pulled away and put the necklace on her. She smiled, and actually started crying if you can imagine Toph doing that. Aang stood there hugging her.

"I'm so happy." He whispered in her ear. She smiled and whispered back.

"Me too."

Sokka went back to his room at the Palace. What a day, he thought collapsing onto the bed. First Crystal or rather Ty Lee shows up, than she gets kidnapped, he finds out that his girlfriend is a psychopath who kept him apart from the girl he loved, and Suki was on her way back to Kyoshi Island at this moment, and they would probably never see each other again. And yet, Sokka felt relief, something about knowing he didn't have to spend the rest of his life with Suki was comforting. Knowing, that one day in the future he might be able to ask Ty Lee to marry him was a happy thought, that led him into his dreams.

A few hours later Katara shook Sokka awake.

"Ah What?" Sokka jumped on the bed into ninja position. He looked down and saw Katara with a condescending look on her face. He hopped off the bed smoothed out his shirt and cleared his throat. "Hey Katara, what's happening?" He asked. She rolled his eyes.

"Well you haven't missed much, well except for the fact that Aang and Toph are engaged." Sokka's eyes widened.

"They are? I thought he was waiting until her birthday!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Well he didn't, we are all going to celebrate, and I thought you'd like to come, unless you want to be alone." Katara offered.

"I'd love to come." Sokka led his sister out the door, and out to the group.

"Hey guys, Aang, Toph congrats!" He hugged them both. They all went to Iroh's tea shop in Ba Sing Se (they are in the earth kingdom). All of a sudden Zuko started laughing hysterically. The gang wanted to know what was so funny.

"Hey do you remember the couples four years ago?" They all looked at him like he was insane.

"I mean compare the person you were with four years ago to the person you're with now, I think you'll get a kick out of it too." He chuckled drinking his tea.

"Hm Aang to Zuko, Avatar to Fire Lord Did I make a mistake?" Katara mock pondered. Zuko glared at her.

"Oh you better not have." He told her. She kissed him.

"Of course not." She told him.

"Oh I had the biggest crush on Sokka!" Toph laughed. The whole gang laughed at that one.

"Wow, boomerang boy to twinkle toes, who would've thought?" Katara laughed along.

"Katara to Toph. Not bad two outstanding girls." Aang kissed Toph's cheek and squeezed Katara's hand. "But Toph won my heart." Everyone awed.

"What about you Zuko!" Toph announced.

"Well I was dating Mai and I married Katara, I think I win on the biggest switch." The group laughed.

"Emotionless non-fire bender to Cheery, supportive, most powerful water bender." Mai told them. She learned to get a sense of humor.

Sokka and Ty Lee sat and observed their friends, knowing that they shouldn't stick there noses into it, seeing as Sokka was single and Ty Lee had only ever dated Jet. At one point Sokka had stood up and walked out. Ty Lee remember Katara's words about giving him time, but followed him anyway. It was a clear night and the moon was starting to rise. Sokka stood on the edge of the cliff looking into the distance. Ty Lee was quiet as a mouse.

"Oh Yue, what do I do? I know that Suki was cruel and what she did was unforgivable but I loved her for so long and I can't just get over it in a day. But it's not fair to keep Ty Lee waiting, because I love her more. Please help me." He bowed to the moon and turned to leave. Ty Lee came out of her hiding place behind the tree and tapped his shoulder.

"Ah! Ty Lee what are you doing out here?" Sokka half yelled half asked.

"Making sure you were alright." She told him. He leaned against the tree.

"I'm fine." He lied.

"You know I may not be able sense you're lying through my feet like Toph, but I have enough intuition to know that that's a lie." She smirked. He looked at her.

"Look, I do love you, but I need time to get over Suki. I know it may be hard to understand but-" Ty Lee shooshed him with a kiss. It was only for three seconds but to Sokka the best three seconds in his life.

"I'm not asking you to rush into this, I want you to be fully committed to not just me, but us. And I know that you can't be when you're trying to get over someone else. I've waited four years Sokka, and I'd wait another four more, just knowing that someday we'll belong to each other, is enough to hold me over." He pulled her into a hug. She was wonderful and he was grateful.

"Thank you Ty Lee, thank you." And there they stood hugging on the cliff, a slight sea breeze blowing at them and the moon shining directly on them.

**~ I know the story was quick but I really just wanted to write a cute little fiction about them. I know it's taken me forever to update this, but it's finally COMPLETE :) Please write a review on whether or not you want a sequel, because the little wheels are turning in my head and I'd love to know what YOU think :) REVIEW :D ~~~**


End file.
